101th Hunger Games
by QuietlyVanish
Summary: This is my first story which is submit-a-tribute. So join! Will your person survive these games or die in the process. Find out this is the 101th hunger games. Bad summary sorry. *CLOSED* Here comes the ARENA!
1. Application

**This is my first story which is SUBMIT-A-TRIBUTE. It might not be great. For sponsors I only allow you to send 2 gifts per tributes. (Can not be items that you find in the arena) PM me the item when they get to the arena. That is all. I also would`ve never have gotten this story up if Lostliveson4eva hadn't helped me. Thanks!**

Application

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality/Appearance:

History:

Token:

Interview Approach:

Romance:

Other:


	2. Final District List

District List

1

Male: Conan Smith

Female: Ruby Zershmeide

2

Male: Cain Ceders

Female: Rose Sparks

3

Male: Daniel Kenning **(Bloodbath Character) **

Female: Nat Jennings

4

Male: Demitri Herstline

Female: Crystal Clearwater

5

Male: Fraser Holly **(Bloodbath Character)**

Female: Angelina Ulsaria **(Bloodbath Character)**

6

Male: Cliff Wilson **(Bloodbath Character)**

Female: Vivian Trybyrn **(Bloodbath Character)**

7

Male: Gage Goerres

Female: Serafine Redfurg **(Bloodbath Character)**

8

Male: Aidan Jelsin **(Bloodbath Character)**

Female: Erin Whisper

9

Male: Jameson Quint **(Bloodbath Character)**

Female: Altheny "Ahlyce" Pham

10

Male: Rian Fincher **(Bloodbath Character)**

Female: Fiorela Marzougi

11

Male: Grayson Alburn **( Bloodbath character)**

Female: Selena (Sel) Yodis

12

Male: Sage Lyell **(Bloodbath Character)**

Female: Elise Pleasant **(Bloodbath Character) **

AN: Story will have the first several chapters up today so be READY!


	3. Reapings 1 2

**Just so you know I will be skipping the reapings that have all bloodbath characters which is 5, 6, and 12. **

District 1

Conan was running to the Reapings. Wearing his marble-size metal ball hung on his neck which would be his token. Dressed in fine clothing since, of course he was in District 1. People watched as went he by. Of course they would. I`m a terrifying looking person and a Career. He finally arrived and watched as people flooded into the square. He watched everyone with his cold black eyes . Any of these people could be your enemy. He looked and watched for everyone's weaknesses.

He saw one girl was afraid of spiders. An older boy seemed to be allergic to dogs. Then another person seemed scared of flowers. _ Pathetic he_ thought. A disgrace to District 1. O well. I am ready and I will _win. _He averted his eyes from the people and watched the stage.

Ruby looked in the mirror while brushing her hair. She wore a beautiful silver dress with the golden bracelet she got from her Grandmother before she died which will be her token. Today she was ready and was volunteering. She put on her make up. When she was done she said good bye to her family and left. She watched people with worried expressions on their faces as they left their house. She wanted to assure them that all the girls would be fine because she was volunteering but she didn`t.

When she arrived she went to her age section. Her wavy blond hair following behind her. She waited and watched the announcer mount the stage. Effie Trinket. She said " Lady`s first!" she squeaked and plunged her hand in the bowl and then said the name. She didn`t here the name because she already said "I volunteer!" She mounted the stage and watched all the girls assured expressions. See it was all ok. Now she was ready for the boy tribute. She was distracted and didn`t here the name but some one was already volunteering.

A boy with pale skin and dark brown hair and eyes came to the stage. She studied him. A good alliance he will be. But she will win because she has been practicing forever and she was made for this.

She shook hand with him as Effie said "Ruby Zershmeide and Conan Smith will be your tributes for the 101th Hunger Games!"

District 2

"Cain get up! Today is the Reapings are today!" yelled my father. _ Crap its today? _He thought. He shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. He quickly brushed his blond hair and went get something to eat.

" Are you volunteering?" my little brother asked while eating breakfast.

" I would because we have parents who don`t care what I do at all times but I couldn`t leave you behind like that Andrew." Cain said

His brother gave him a big smile and ran to his room to get ready. At least he is only 7 and doesn`t have to go in these terrible Games. If any one knew that he hated these games they would be shouted people from the Career Districts were suppose to love the games. Yeah right. When his brother was redy they both left to go to the Reapings without saying goodbye to their parents.

They started to run because they were late. When they arrived everyone was already there. He left his Andrew behind and went to his age group. He looked ahead at the stage with his brown eyes.

Rose was picking out things for Joseph to wear when he came into the room.

"What are you doing?" he squeaked

"Looking for something nice you can wear for the reapings. Its your second one." She says

"Well I can do it myself I am 13 now get out of my ROOM!" he yells

He pushs her out the door and slams the door. _13 year olds_ she thinks. She fixes her self up and puts on her token, a silver band with a emerald in the middle .Then she brushed her blond hair. When Joseph was done they left there house which was also a store where the father, the butcher, worked. They arrived and both went to their age sections.

She waited and while, Effie Trinket was announcing the boring stuff she watched some people around her who looked upset for loved ones. _Love it can`t be real_ she thought. Then Effie announced " Lady`s First!" She plunged her hand into the bowl. Then she said " Rose Sparks!"

_No _she thought. She approached the stage and came on. She was in shock so she didn`t here the other name. Luckily it wasn`t her brother but someone else. A tall boy with a tan and blond hair and brown eyes. She watched with her green eyes and saw that he didn`t seem that worried.

She looked at her brother wit tears in his eyes before shaking hands with the boy. And Effie said " Rose Sparks and Cain Cedar will be your tributes for the 101th Hunger Games!"

**Chapter one complete. I know I am not a great writer but I will get better I hope you all liked it!**


	4. Reaping 3 4

District 3

Nat was in her house all alone getting ready for the reapings. She lived alone because all her family was gone. She was alone 17 and was still going to the reapings. She picked something nice to wear over her tall, skinny, body. She chose a nice shirt and blouse. When she was dressed she fixed her short black hair. She looked in the mirror and saw how tired her blue eyes were. _I`ll be ok its not like I`ll be picked _she thought. If she was nobody would care because she is alone.

When she was done she headed to the reaping. She arrived soon later and went to her section. Nobody recognized her because she didn`t go to school. Then Effie said the name. Now she had a reason to be nervous. Because the name she said was Nat Jennings.

**AN: I am not going to say anything about bloodbath characters so when I don`t say the boy or girl name it is because it is not a main character.**

District 4

"Demetri?" says his father

"Yeah Dad?" he replies

"This year you are going to volunteer?" the way he said was sort of a question and a order.

Demetri turned to his father with fury in his blue eyes and his blond hair a mess. " Why do you want me to volunteer so bad? What if I don`t come back? What if I die then it will be all your FAULT!" he yells

His father yells back "First of all you are ready and you`ve trained for a long time! You say the same thing every year anyway don`t be so negative all the time and just go!"

" Fine. This year I will volunteer. And I don`t care if I don`t come back because I wouldn`t have to see you again!" he yells

He took the token his dad gave him, a trident pendant, and left. All the things he said he didn't mean he was just so mad. Why did he want him to go? What if he didn`t come back? When he arrived to the reapings he went to his age group every watching him walk by. Yeah watch me I`m hot. With a tan muscular body. He flipped his hair and watched some girls giggle. He grinned over at them. _Sorry ladies but my dad wants me to enter the games so I can`t be with any of you he thought._ He sighed. Maybe he would never be able to be with anyone. Might as well enjoy everything while it lasts. He turned his head at the noise of load laughter and a girl running to the reapings.

Crystal was late. She ran while her dolphin necklace swung at her neck which would be her token if she were picked. She ran in her blue flip-flops and bathing suite with her bag full of seashells by her side. She went swimming and stayed out there to long. Now she was late.

She ran by people who were laughing at her. She didn`t care she laughed at herself all the time. She went to her section with people staring. A career she recognized gave her a funny look and then looked away.

That's when Effie Trinket said her name. She went on stage in her bathing suite shocked. Well at least she got here in time.

She showed Effie a rare Starfish who smacked it out of her hands and went into the crowd. O well.

That's when someone volunteered. It was the boy that looked at her earlier. He is going to be hard to beat. She shook hand with him as Effie said " Crystal Clearwater and Demetri Herstline will be your tributes for the 101th hunger Games!"


	5. Reapings 7 , 8 , and 9

**AN: So you guys know I am skipping District 5 and 6 because they are all bloodbath Characters and are not important.**

District 7

Today was Gage`s big day. Today he was volunteering. His dad has been training him to be tough and strong and he was finally ready. He would finally prove that his family is worth something. He got himself dressed and looked in the mirror. He didn`t look bad. He was huge and was ready for the games. He had reddish brown hair that was all spiky in the front and had deep brown eyes. If looks could kill he would have killed plenty.

He started to head to the reaping but before he left he grabbed his token, a wooden sparrow that his dad made for him. Then he left. His dad knew what he was doing but he didn`t want to say goodbye so he just left.

People watched as he went by. People didn`t know he was volunteering but they will soon. People in these games will be terrified when he comes to the games. His huge and scary looking but a little charming. When he arrived he went to his section ignoring everything around him. His time was coming. After that everything was a blur and before he knew it he was volunteering and stepping on to the stage. It was a shock for the district because their weren`t many volunteers her e. Then he shook hands with the other tribute and was still dreaming of how it will be like when he gets home.

District 8

Erin awoke to darkness. Of course she would she`s blind. Hardly anyone knew though except her family, that she never sees anymore (well she can`t really see them) and her best friend Sarah. She got up and felt around until she found her reaping cloths and quickly got dressed with ease. She didn`t know what she looked like but her friend said she had bleach blond hair and moss green eyes. They also said she has a fire burn on her shoulder after an accident with a fire in there home when she was small which would be her token.

She knew someone was their in the room and turned to the sense.

"Ready to go?" asked Sarah

"I can go by myself I don`t need any help." She replies

She sighs and goes away. If Erin did enter the games, which she won`t, she would not have any problems with getting around. She hoped she didn`t have to go because then she would be at place where her brother was killed. She would even let her self die to because it wasn`t like she would go that far.

She quickly left and went to the reaping. If she was picked she would have to celebrate her 18 birthday in the arena. Which she hoped she wouldn`t. She went to her section which wasn`t hard to find. Then she waited what came next was shock and despair. She was going into the Hunger Games.

District 9

Althney was getting ready for her reaping when she looked in the mirror she saw long black hair and copper highlights in her face. She quickly brushed it out and looked again. People always said her eyes were darker than a oceans abyss and that she looked sort of like a cat. She slaped the person who told her that. She didn`t care about any one except her large family. All the adults she lived with are dead after a incident with a kitchen fire. She was absolutely cold hearted now because the accident scared her.

She is the hunter for all her brothers and sisters. She will do anything for them. When she was finished getting ready she gathered all her brother and sisters and left. Her special necklace was her token that she always wore. When they arrived they all went to different sections and waited. That's when her name was called. _This can`t be happening. What about my family?_ She thought. As she mounted the stage she knew only one thing. She was going to come home and _win_ these games.

**AN: I hope you guys like the story so far. I am trying to do the fair share of every tribute so if your persons part was short I`ll make up for it. Something else about sponsors is you can send in any kind of item that is **_**not **_**in the Arena. It can be something you made up on your own. Two items only for each tribute though and nothing that will kill everyone in one day or I won`t put it it in the story and make it used as one of the items. That is all. Enjoy the story. Also if you have a complaint about your charcter tell me and I will try and fix it. Or maybe not. :D**


	6. Reapings 10 and 11

**AN: After this I will have chariot night and then training Arena. I won`t be doing District 12 since they are bloodbath characters just so you know.**

District 10

Fiorela always seemed like everyone liked her. She was really friendly and you wouldn`t say she is unattractive. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She has pale skin and she looks 12. She is like a precious little angel. Today was her second reapings. She quickly got dressed and hugged her Mother goodbye because she had to work.

"You`ll be fine." She whispered

She hoped she was right. She skipped to the reaping and went to her section. She hoped her mother was right and she will be fine. If she didn`t come back a friend would tell my mom. And what happened next meant a friend would have to tell her. She went to the stage with the silver necklace around her neck her father gave her before he died swaying on her neck. That very moment she had a plan all worked out. And she will be ready.

District 11

"Sel hurry up! We need to leave soon!" yelled Selena`s father.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back.

Selena was getting for the reaping. She was all dressed up in her mother`s old clothes she had before she died. She didn`t look bad and most people would say she`s pretty. She had long dark hair with red highlights you could only see in the sun. She had icy blue eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Ready?"said her Dad

"Yeah." She turned to him and saw something in his hands.

"There is something I want you to have." He says and he opens his hands.

It was the bronze leaf pendant necklace my dad gave my mom when they got married.

"I want you to have it. I`ve held it long enough. You should have a little of your mother since… you never really met her." He said

"Thanks Dad." She takes the gift and hugs him.

Then they leave and walk to the reaping. When they arrived she left her dad and went to her section. If she was picked she would have the pendant as her token. And guess what? She was picked. She walked to the stage and watched her Dad. She let a tear slip but quickly wiped it away. She grasped the pendant in her hand and mouthed goodbye to her dad. She will do anything to get back to her father the only family she has and _nobody _was going to stop her. That's what she thought.

**AN: YAY! Reapings are finished and will be having the next chapter UP SOON. I have to plan out how I will get everyone in one chapter. I probably will do a couple people in there POV`s and let them interact with one another. I don`t do anything with bloodbath characters they will probably have only one line. Please Review to me and tell me what I am doing right and wrong. Thanks! **


	7. Authors Note

**AN:MENTORS**

**Just so you guys all know you are all mentors toward your tribute but you won`t be in the story (duh).**

**If you have any more ?`s about sending your tributes gifts PM me please. And review to me of every chapter if you can that would be great. Remember you can only send 2 gifts per tribute and nothing that is already in the arena you can send. And nothing that can kill everyone in a day. Do you guys want me to do chariots next or something else? Do you want me to skip chariots please ask me. And I am sorry if you thought this was a chapter I HATE when that happens.**


	8. Chariot Rides

**AN: I am doing everyone in this chapter each will have a short paragraph.**

Chariots Rides

Conan was dressed in his costume for the Chariot rides. He looked over at Ruby wearing her Diamond dress. While on the train they had formed an alliance and they just formed a alliance with the District 4 boy Demetri , and the two from district 2. They didn`t do an alliance with the girl Crstal because their was something odd about her and she was random.

Ruby had finally gotten finished with all the dress things and was heading to the chariots with Conan. She tried to make him laugh or smile or something. But he just didn`t seem to trust people. She finally made alliances with him and several others. But she was afraid of how it was going to end. She didn`t want to hurt anyone.

Cain was in pain. He hated those stylists they tarred every strand of hair from your body besides his head. They dressed him up in his monkey suite and Rose was in a beautiful dress. At least she decided to come here. They formed a alliance with all the Careers except with one girl cause she was weird. Then they arrived to the chariots

Rose was finally finished getting prepped and heading to the chariots. She made alliances with several of the Careers. Cain seemed kind of upset that he came but he was a Career she soon learned. She met several other tributes but she didn`t really talk much. She wasn`t hear to make friends. She had her planned all worked out, though.

Nat was nervous. She didn`t know what to do and was scared. She hasn`t made any alliances yet. She was all dressed up and ready for chariots and was going with the boy from her district. She hasn`t had the decency to get to know him or his name. She was trying to plan out all her strategies and what to do. Finally they arrived to there chariot and she went aboard.

Demetri was all dressed up in his blue suite and Crystal was in a long blue dress. All he knew is that she had some problems. She didn`t make since and seemed to always to be in her own world. He`s made several alliances and checked out all the girls. He knows he will be some major flirting soon. He did it with two of them one ended up slapping him the other grunting with disgust. He won`t mess with them anymore.

Crystal looked great. She loved her dress and everyone looked great. But she tried to act serious but she didn`t want to think about the situation she was in and get depressed. So she tried to ignore the bad things. She hadn`t made any alliances yet but she`ll try it was kind of difficult. Demetri her partner was mean or bad but he always gave her a weird look. She didn`t pay much attention to that though. She was sort of happy and the food was great! They finally arrived to there chariot.

Gage was having a great time. He was going to win these games and be a star. He was dressed in wood like clothing which didn`t look bad. He hadn`t made a alliance but he was thinking about joining the Careers. He knew he would be accepted. He hasn`t glanced once at his girl from the same district cause he knew he could kill her off easily and he wasn`t here to make friends. He was here to _win._

Erin couldn`t see anything but got around very easily. She didn`t know how she looked but people said she looked fine. She thought she looked awful cause of the way it felt. She didn`t even speak with the boy from her district but nobody seemed to know she was blind so she had a small advantage. She was terribly upset though. She was at the same place her brother was killed of at. All she knew was when she got to the chariot she would scowl the whole entire ride. To top it of she was flirted with some boy in the elevator which was disgusted with.

Altheny was furious. She didn`t want to be here. She hasn`t been nice to anyone. She even slapped one of the Careers who tried to flirt with her. She didn`t care about anything except about getting back to her family. She didn`t care how she looked didn`t care about the stupid boy from her district and didn`t care what she ate she just didn`t _care_! She was going to win these stupid games and get back home.

Fiorela wasn`t happy. She wasn`t herself. She cried on the train cause she didn`t even get to say goodbye to her mother. After a day she sucked it up and was fun again. She didn't talk to the boy from her district though. She didn`t want to get to know him. She hadn`t made any friends ar alliance but one of the Careers Ruby seemed nice. But she new it could be a trick so she didn`t get to know her. She was wearing a nice dress and was heading to the chariot. She might as well try and look happy. So she went aboard and smiled.

Selena was wearing a beautiful colorful dress. It looked like the orchards in the fall. She wasn`t having a great time and hasn`t made a single alliance. She hasn`t met the boy from her district cause he was a wimp. The Careers seemed bad this year and one of them, Demetri she thought was a jerk. He seemed to try and flirt with every girl. Hopefully she wasn't next. She was thinking about going solo since dosn`t have any one to hook up with. She saw 1 girl from 10 who could get little help. She seemed sweet and weak so when it was time to break up she would easily get killed. She hated thinking it but it was true. But she had to wait because she could be strong you never know.

**AN: I hoped you guys liked that I tried my best for everyone's fair share and have it make since. Now here are the chariot rides!**

Each District came out one by one all looking fantastic!

District 1- They were covered in Diamonds looking beautiful.

District 2- Wearing nice dress and tux fantastic.

District 3- Was in a nice Dress

District 4- It was very blue is all I have to say

District 7- Covered in lumber

District 8- Covered in wood type things

District 9- Great Dress

District 10- Was adorable

District 11- Looked like a beautiful autumn day

Then the tribute disappeared in their building for a goods night rest.

**AN: I am sorry about how they were suppose to look but I didn`t know which district did what. It sucked badly I`m so sorry. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	9. Training Day 1

Training Day 1

Today was the first day of Training. Conan had a plan all worked out. He will show off hoping for more alliance and look for threats. He quickly got dressed and met up with Ruby.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yes. You know what to do right?" he grunted.

"Yeah look for alliances and that whatever." She replied.

"OK lets go."

They headed to the Training Arena and ended up being the first ones there.

"Go practice show off do what you have to do." He ordered

"OK! You don`t have to be so bossy." She said and turned and went to the sword section.

Other tributes filed and went to several stations. He went to the wrestling station and tried to learn some new moves. He kept watch of others around him seeing things that people avoided and did. Demetri one of his alliances tried doing archery which he seemed to fail at and almost hit one of the trainers. He saw he was keeping watch of several people too. Good he better not get off track. He turned away and got away.

Ruby was working with the swords when a little girl came over and tried to work with one. She thinks she was from District 10. What was her name? She tried to remember and then she saw that she was having difficulty with the sword. She grabbed another sword and went to the girl.

"Hear this one would work better for you." She said

"Oh thank you," she replied ", I am not very good with swords." She smiled

She couldn`t help but smile back. She was so young and innocent.

" My name is Ruby." She told her.

"Fiorela." She replied

"That's a pretty name." she said

Fiorela giggled and then ran off to another section. She couldn`t help but smile. That's when she heard a sigh from behind and turned. It was Conan.

"What?" she asked.

"Your supposed to be looking for alliances! Not little weak girls!" he said

"First off all," she said " you don`t know if she is weak and I was just talking to her."

"Well don`t warm up to her because we will have to kill her soon." He said

And on that warm not he turned away and walked back to his floor. The reat of the day went by in a flash an before they knew it they were back on there floor ready for sleep.


	10. Training Day 2

Training Day 2

"Cain get up! We are training again!" Rose yelled

Cain groaned and threw a pillow at the door and got up and dressed. And entered the hall.

Rose said " Lets go sleepy head. Were late."

They hurried down the hall and entered the elevator. Their alliance from 4 the boy was in there and the girl but she didn`t count. She was weird.

"you guys late, too?" Demetri said

"Yep." I replied

We got on the training floor and dashed for it. When they got there every one was already. Conan gave them a glare for being late. He looked away and headed to a station.

Rose was rushing around deciding on which station to start with and ended up with the Archery station. She ended up being really good to. She did for a short while and then noticed how much time went by and started on another. She tried plants, swords, and trident. None seemed to work out very well. She decided to go to camouflage.

"Your good." The trainer said

"Thank you. Its kind of a shock because I've never really been into art." She said.

The trainer nodded and went to help another tribute. She washed off and went to try other things. Time flew by and the ended up on there floor again. Cain said he was going to bed and went to his room. _Lazy butt. Like you need any more sleep_ she thought. Then she yawned and ended up going to bed too.

**AN: So do you guys like it so far? I hope so. PM me if you think your tribute is missing something and review please!**


	11. Training Day 3

Training Day 3

Nat was already heading to the training and didn`t know what to do. She hadn`t made a alliance or accomplished many things. She was to nervous to speak. She will just have to suck it up and figure all this out. When she arrived she decided to go to the knot tying section. She sat there for a long time trying to make some knots when a voice came from behind.

"You need some help?'

She turned around and saw the girl from 10,Fiorela.

"That would be nice." She whispered

She came over and showed her how to do it. She was really good. Before she knew it she was making her laugh and talk. Fiorela reminded her of a sister she had a long time ago. Then Nat came up with a idea.

"You want to be a alliance?' she blurted out.

"With me? But I might not be that good…' she said

"Well together we can be better." She said

"ok!" she didn`t seem to make much convincing. While they talked the Selena,the District 11 girl came over.

"I happened to over here that you guys are forming an alliance and I want in." she said

"You sure?"Fiorela asked and she replied yes.

Selena hadn`t been smiling at all but when she saw Fiorela jump with Joy she let out a small smile. The rest of the day they got along and became friends. What they didn`t know is they were just making it harder to let go. Then nat went to bed that night with a smile on her face and for once not nervous.


	12. Training Day 4

Training Day 4

Demitri was rushing down to Training and someone didn`t wake him up. That someone was Crystal she hadn`t knocked on his door so he was late. There was something wrong with that girl…

He got on the elevator and happened to be on the same one as Selena. He has been flirting with all the girls here but something was different about Selena. She was different. He liked it.

"Sooo… how have you been with Training?" he asked

"Fine." She said and she didn`t even look at him. She seemed to be a bit stubborn.

"Need any help with any of the sections? I could help." He said

"I don`t need any help or any one flirting with me so I am just fine." She said

"Who said I was flirting?" he asked

"Well you`ve done it to everyone and I can tell by the way your acting. So leave me alone. I don`t need to fall into a stupid trap."

"But its not…" he didn`t finish because she dashed out of the elevator before he could.

Time went by quick and it was lunch. He saw Selena sitting alone and sat with her. She glared at him.

" I just want to talk a bit." He said

"Fine talk." She said

So he did. He talked and talked but nothing came. Finally he had a small smile come on her face that quickly disappeared.

"Come on. Laugh or something." He said

"Ha Ha." She said

"Very funny." He said and grinned.

Shockingly she grinned back. Then stopped.

"I`ve got to go." She said and rushed into the hall out of the lunch room. He followed. When he got to her he saw that her eyes were glassed over with tears.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned

"Ok? No! I don`t want to get to know you or I will fall into some little trap! I don`t need friends! I don`t need alliances or anyone! I know what your doing so stop! Please I just want to win these games and get back to my Daddy!' she said like a little girl. Then she let a tear slip. "If I get to know someone then something will happen and they`ll be gone so go away!"

' Its not a trap." He whispered

"What?" she said trapped

" It isn`t a trap. I actually like you." He said

She looked shocked and then said, "Well that doesn`t mean anything to me!." She didn`t sound so sure. ' Nothing would happen any way because one of us will be dead!" I flinched away at what she said. She noticed. She didn`t seem to know what she was saying because she didn`t sound sure "It could still be a trap anyway." Then she wiped her face and ran away. That time he didn`t follow. He saw her argue with two girls who seemed to be in a alliance ran away crying the other followed. She looked my way and shouted 'See what you`ve done?" And ran after them. Yes I see. I keep hurting everyone around me.

Crystal had been sitting in the lunch room watching Selena run away with Demitri right behind her. Soon later Demitri came back not so happy and sat alone his food untouched. Lunch sped by and everyone went back to Training. That's when she saw Selena training near plants and went over.

"How are you?"she asked

"Fine." she replied

"You don`t look fine. What happened at lunch?" she asked.

She didn`t seem to be able to hold back so she said it in a fast whisper. "Demitri ruined my alliance. I got upset with him because I didn`t need any friends because it would ruin everything. I yelled all of it at him and then my alliance got upset thinking they didn`t want me to be with them. That`s what happened."

"Do you like him? He might like you." She blurted out

She said "I don`t need any ones help." And got up and walked away.

"You didn`t answer my question." She whispered but Selena was to far away to hear.

Crystal soon forgot about the incident. If she did remember she would never use it against anyone or tell anyone. She wasn`t cruel like some of the Careers. But what she didn`t know is that someone already knew there little secret. Two to be precise.


	13. Training Day 5

Training Day 5

Gage was already at Training way before anyone else. He wanted to be the best of the best. And by the looks of it he think he was. He saw a weakness though that will be great help in the Arena. It was Demitri the boy from 4. He finally made an alliance with the Careers but it would only be for a little while. He wanted the Fame for himself. He talked with the leader Conan and he knew about the little secret too. Demitri had a thing for the Selena girl. He was sure. He watched it unfold in front of his own eyes. So Conan and him decided to keep it a secret between themselves. For now he was on Demitri`s side but not for long.

That's when some people started to arrive. He watched looking for things that they might still be good at. Nothing. Of course. He looked over and saw one of the girl from 9 struggling with snares. He grinned. Might as well get more people into there little trap. He came over to her. He thought her name was Altheny.

"Need any help there,Altheny?" he asked

A look of surprise was on her face and then went to her usual scowl "No.'

"Ok, but so you know scowling all the time makes you get wrinkles faster." He says

She keeps on scowling and works on her snare. So he starts working on one and ends up with a really good one. She was watching and ends up with one too. There was a hint of a smile on her face which made it look like a grimace.

"You just learned from the best.' He said

She laughs evilly "Yeah then why aren`t you teaching us?"

"I don`t know. The capitol just doesn`t know good talent when they see it." He says

Then he thought. She didn`t know that he was a Career. Maybe he could get another alliance…

"Do you want to be a alliance." He asks

She looked surprised again and scowls " No, thanks. I`d rather go solo. But if your looking for a alliance you could go ask Crystsal. Nobody has asked her yet." She says with a hint of humor.

"Well if you haven`t noticed she is kinda weird." He laughs

She can`t help but laugh too. With an actual smile in her face he smile too.

"Well if you need any one in the Arena you know who to call." He said turning away.

' I`ll keep it in mind." She said with a smile in her voice

He smiled walking away. _Got her in the trap_ he thought. But what he didn`t know was he was just digging a big hole that was going to be hard to get out.

**AN: To the characters of Altheny, Fiorela, Selena. I am not going to do your point of view because You`ve been in a few and I really need to get to the next chapter with the interview. And if you have a complaint tell me and I`ll try and put them in somewhere. But if you don`t mind say it in the review. And tell me if you don`t mind the Alliance with Selena, Fiorela and Nat to be broken up now. It will only be Nat and FIiorela now Selena was kicked out. Tell me if you don`t mind. Now here is Erin`s POV.**

Erin has had a tough week. She hasn`t talked with anyone or has a alliance. Maybe she just had to die. Nobody would care anyway. She was at the knot tying section because it was hard to do anything wasn`t that good but she`ll get better. Nobody has noticed she was blind. Thank Goodness. She kept on struggling when she felt that someone was behind her.

"Do you need help?" She heard a little girls voice. It was Fiorela. She`s heard it before.

"Umm… yeah. Thanks." She felt her come over and work it out and instantly knew what to do now.

"Understand?" she asked she could tell there was a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I get it. Thanks."

"Just remember this part hear. See?" she said

"No." then she reliazed her slip up. O no.

"What?" she replied

She covered her mouth and told her she was blind and started weeping silently.

She felt a arm on her shoulder and Fiorela said " Its ok. I won`t tell anyone. I wouldn`t even use it against you."

Erin whispered a thank you.

" You know what? How about you be in are alliance. Are you in?" she asked

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok. Sure. That would be great." She smiled

The girl screamed with glee and ran to tell her friend, Nat who be her other alliance. Maybe this week didn`t end so bad. She got up and went to her floor with a smile on her face.


	14. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note: I hope you like the story so far. If you have a complaint or something to add tell me. I really want to make everyone happy. Have any ?`s about Mentors or sending your person a gift go to my first Authors note and read it. Still have ?`s PM me. Next chapter for interviews will be up tomorrow. Hope you guys like it and thanks for the support. That is all.**


	15. Interviews

**AN: Ok starting from here everyone is having a POV. To those I said that wouldn`t it was only for Training but they are having a POV now. Hope you like it. Each person will have a paragraph each. After this they will either go to the arena or have a free day. Vote on which you want in the review please.**

Interviews

_This will be to easy _Conan thought. He was on stage with Caesar right now answering the questions he had. He had asked if he would win and said yes. Do you have a lot of alliances, yes. The time flew by and before he knew it the buzzer went off. He left the stage proudly and prepared.

Ruby waited for her turn. When she was called she rushed on stage quick but gracefully. All the questions that were asked went by quick. She made the crowd laugh several times. She was told that she seemed like a very good Career and was wished the best of luck. And on that happy note she went and sat down.

Cain was great with his interview. He was calm and clever and seemed like a guy next-door kind of person. People liked him and he was doing fine. Smiled and let the sponsors fall in to his trap. Went time was up he got up and confidently went to his seat.

Rose was ready and was going for it. In her interview she tried to act sexy but tries not to go all out like some Careers. She was asked some basic questions and wasn`t to uncomfortable. Before she knew it she was getting off stage and went back to her seat.

Nat was nervous as usual. Fiorela had told her to stay calm but it just made it worse. Throughout her interview she got jumbled up with words and couldn`t think straight. Finally time was up and she left. But she knew she just made her life a whole lot harder.

Demitri was ready. He was self prepared and he knew these questions were going to be easy. He did great the whole time didn`t look worried, upset, or anything. He was great. But what has been ringing through his head for the past two days was the thing Selena said _Well that doesn`t mean anything to me! _He didn`t knows why he cared so much but he couldn`t get over it. All he knew is he will get over because she will be dead in a few days. As he left the stage the words kept ringing throughout his mind.

Crystal was so excited. She had everything pulled out. When her turn came up she ran up and asked one question. Could she sing? They said sure. When she got ready she sang the song she was always sang to when she was a baby. It was called _Under the Sea_. When she was done everyone stared open mouthed as she went to sit back down.

Oh yeah. It was Gage`s time to shine. He was perfect in every single way during his interview. At least that was what he thought. Everyone seemed fine with his performance and did great. When he left the stage he smiled over at Altheny trying to make her join the alliance. She smiled back with trust in her eyes. That made him think she really did trust him. Something stirred in his chest. When he sat back down he tried to sort out his feelings.

When Erin was called she came up and scowled the whole time starring at her shoes. She didn`t want to be at the place where her brother was murdered. But she didn`t say it aloud. She said either yes or no to all the questions and went to sit back down.

Altheny wasn`t to happy with her performance. She scowled the whole time and sounded threatening. She hasn`t smiled at al except at the boy Gage. She didn`t know why he just seemed nice. She hasn`t had any nice since her parents and all the adults of her family died. She tried not trusting but didn`t work. She might actually agree to that alliance…

Fiorela was happy and sweet through the whole interview. Everyone loved her and though she was precious. She always felt guilty for leaving Selena but o well she didn`t want us. Anyway she had Erin now who was really nice. As she left the stage she thought of all nice things about people.

Selena`s turn was up. She had the crowd laugh and pity her. Wishing they could help her out of this and don`t want her to go. Her time flew by and she went to sit down. As she sat she saw Demitri look over at her and then quickly look away. She felt a tiny guilty for the things she said but hardly. She knew it was a trap anyway. But somewhere deep down something kept telling her it wasn`t.

**AN: Sooo…. DID YOU LOVE IT? I hope I did well. Tell me what you think please and review. Now do you want the Arena now or have a free day when they are lazy. Tell me please. Now here are the points for training.**

Conan- 10

Ruby- 9

Cain- 10

Rose- 8

Nat- 5

Demitri-10

Crystal- 7

Gage- 10

Erin- 4

Altheny- 8

Fiorela- 6

Selena- 10


	16. The Arena

**AN: This is nobody`s POV it is I guess third point of view I don`t know.**

The Arena

Every one is on pedestals risingto the Arena. What comes next is beautiful. All around you can see mountains, the ocean, streams, woods, long open fields, waterfalls, and Jungles. The Arena is so huge there most be more. People look around the Arena getting as much view as they can of this place. But at every place will come a deadly consequence. As people search around they look to the center and what comes is a shock that will change this whole game. There is no Cornucopia.

**AN: So do you like it? I just changed the whole games what's goanna happen? Review please! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	17. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Ok I will have another chapter up today if you guys help me with something. I don`t know what POV I`ll do first and I am getting tired of doing it in order and sharing two chapters with two different tributes. So do you want me to do a whole chapter of one tribute or keep splitting it up? And if you have any ideas of what I should do please tell me. I need help. Review ASAP. Or no chapter until Tuesday and I mean it! Who knows though I might get bored and post a chapter but if I don`t then no chappie until Tuesday! NOW I NEED AN IDEA OF HOW I SHOULD DO POV`S PLEASE HELP! ASAP! Also if you guys don`t want me to do tributes in order than who should I do first? ASAP! I MEAN IT! I AM FRUSTRATED! So review. And thank you for your time. lol. **


	18. Another Authors Note

Another Authors Note

I know you guys want the story to get started. But I just want to say one thing before I start killing them. They were really fun making these characters as they came along and I know this is silly but I think I will start crying when I start killing the one`s I liked they were so much fun. I think I might do that one idea of going from youngest to oldest so if you guys could do me a favor and put your tributes name and age down for me again that would be great. I`ll try and have next story up tomorrow. *Cry* I don`t want all of them to die*Cry*P.S. I don`t really cry but it feels like I am but they tears never come. I wonder why.


	19. Fiorela

Fiorela

Everyone goes in shock when there is no cornucopia. How are we going to survive? She could see things in the distance that looked like weapons and some were scattered around the center where the cornucopia should have been.** (AN: The weapons I am naming are the ones you CAN NOT send to your tributes.) **There are some swords, bows and arrows, knives, tridents, food, rocks, climbing gear, basic first aid kits, spears, and backpacks. There wasn`t much so she would need to move fast. She rapped her jacket close and waited for her last few seconds. She will be okay. She hopes

Then the gong goes off. She freezes up. _Move Move Move!_ She tells her self. Then she flees off her plate going to the nearest backpack. She sees Nat grabbing one too. Then she sees the boy 3 from her district running towards her. "Look out!" she yells to Nat. Nat runs head on to the boy and cuts his throat.

Chaos is going around her but she just runs for the feels with Nat catching up with her. Nobody paid any attention so they go into the tall grasses of the field. Then she remembers something. _Erin._ She turns and looks through the curtain of grass. Blood is everywhere people falling. Dyeing. Then she sees her. She is fighting with the boy with her district. She was good. Then the boy falls and she stands there.

Fiorela does something she will regret. She jumps behind from her cover and runs to Erin. Then she feels the terrible pain shoot up her leg. She falls. A spear was in her leg. She tries to get up and fails. Then she sees him the boy Cain from to running to her to do the fatal blow. She closes her eyes. But then she is swept up her feet. She opens her eyes and sees Erin carrying her to the fields quickly. They run into the fields Nat with them. The run forever not being followed. Cain must have decided not follow. Then the all collapse on to the ground.

"Why did you do that!" Nat shrieks and then she lowers her voice. "You could`ve been killed.'

"I`m sorry. But Erin needed help.' She whispers as pain shoots up her leg.

"Let me get that." says Erin and she brings out a first aid kit and gets to work.

"I was fine. Next time though don`t come running out in the middle of a fight." Says Erin

"ok."says Fiorela. "Hopefully there won`t be another bloodbath like that again." She whispers

"Probably not." Says Nat getting out sleeping bags.

"Are you sure we should stay here?" Erin asks finished with my leg.

"Positive."

Everyone climbs into a bag huddled close together with weapons in reach to excausted to look through there bags. They wait and watch the sky to see who is dead. The boy from 3, both from 5,girl from 7, and boy from 8. Then the sky went black. Only five? That's weird there were so many that could`ve been taken down. She wishes herself luck and shuts her eyes with scary thoughts.

**AN: I hoped you guys like it and enjoy it because I might not do any more this weekend. I know how I am doing POV`s now I will go from one alliance to the next starting with the youngest. So the next chapter will be with the Careers and then I will do it with someone who is alone and so on. Read and review.**


	20. Authors note Delay

Authors Note Delay

I just to tell I won't be writing for a little while but I will very soon because I am getting a laptop so be patient. Sorry for not writing Ill make up for it very soon. Thanks for being patient guys! Next chapter will have the Careers and see how they are doing. WILL BE UP SOON! Promise.


	21. Authors Note: RETURNING!

**Authors Note: YES it is true! I have returned and chapters will be getting posted up again on a daily basis if I can try! Thanks to ChattyKitKat who told me about OpenOffice to get documents and continuing writing. So I'll Catch up with my story when I read it over really quick. I bet I lost a lot of readers for the wait but I hope you guys come back and start reading again. It is going to take me a while to figure out what I am going to do with your characters because I deleted all the reviews I had in my email and in PM and other stuff. So if you don t mind your characters being a little OOC please tell me. Ill try and keep them the way they were before. But either way I will continue! I will have at least one chapter up today as a warm up! (which will be in a Careers point of view) And after that Ill try and at least get one up each day! Thanks people I know it has been a long wait but here I go! **


	22. The Careers: Conan

**Authors Note: You know how I said a long time ago I will be doing POV`s from youngest to oldest? Well I'm changing that and I will just do POV`s going from one alliance to careers to the solo and so on and do whichever person I feel like doing. Just so you know...And Well here is the next chapter! WOOT! Sorry excited I will finish this story but I need to find a way to end and who will win and all that...Well this is just the beginning so lets see...OK I'm done rambling now. Here You Go!**

Conan

Conan searched the sky as the showed today's dead tributes. He was surprised to see it was only five. _Five people dead? Impossible! There are so many of us..._He thought. He turned and walked back to the campfire, his sword hitting against his side. The Careers sat around the fire with a hushed conversation.

Rose said ", They must be really good this year..."

Cain grunted ", Nah...Its probably just luck. But someone needs to pull there weight around more."

Demetri chuckled "Then why didn't you finish off the Fiorela girl? You could have gotten her down easy."

Cain shot back "You shut up 4! Why didn't you kill that Selena? She was close by during the fight."

The campfire went silent. Conan saw Gage give him a look. He knew what he meant. They didn't want anyone else to know there little secret about Demetri`s new little crush. He nodded and let Gage take the stage.

Gage spoke up ", Like it matters guys. We will get them soon and easily. Will make up for the lack of kill." His face darkened giving off a sinister grin. It made him look _evil._ But something about it...Didn't seem right like he was hiding something...Conan put a mental note to keep a closer eye on Gage. Something wasn't quiet right.

Conan looked up at the sky then spoke ", Everyone I think we have waited long enough. We don't need to stay here since there is no cornucopia.,"

He looked back down at them and gave an evil grin ", I think its time we started the Hunt."

**AN: So...Is it good? Is it bad? Have I gotten better? Have I gotten worse? Read and Review peeps! **

**P.S. I reread the story and noticed a lot of grammar mistakes and to me wasn't very good. But ill continue because I enjoy writing it and try to fix the spelling and grammar and all that. SO yea... Read and Review. **


	23. Crystal & Selena

**AN: Alright you know what? When I do POV Ill just do it any kind of way and in this one there will be two peoples point of view. Crystal and Selena. So...Enjoy my friends! Ill try and make them longer. But If they aren't long enough ill just make a bunch of chapters each day. Deal?**

**Crystal**

It was dark. It was hard to see. Crystal was running through the wood section of the arena. It was the closest to her during the fight and she did not want to get any closer to the bloodbath. She preferred going to the ocean or near the water. But she would have to wait until she found a better path. She stopped and looked around. She started smiling and just walked lazily through the woods. Not like anyone would follow her. She could escape easily.

She looked down at the bag she had. It was small but it had a lot of helpful things inside. There were a couple of hunting knives, a tool belt (even though she couldn't figure out how to use it), and a first aid kit. Again it wasn't much. She had to find some food and quick. She looked around again. She saw a flash. She stopped in her tracks not knowing what to do. She slowly brought out one of her hunting knives ready for what was coming. _I am not good at this...he-he oh well. _She thought. She jumped as a small bunny came out of the bushes then she sighed with relief. She lunged and snapped the bunny's neck.

She mummers ", Dinner..." But then she realized she couldn't cook it with anything.

She sighs.

Then all the sudden she is smacked up against a tree with a knife at her neck. She has her eyes squeezed shut but then slowly opens them. It was Selena.

"Hi!" Crystal says bubbly.

Selena clamps a hand over her mouth and the knife starts to go deeper in her neck. Blood slowly trickles down.

Crystal whimpers.

"W-want to be a A-alliance?" she stuttered.

Selena rolls her eyes.

"Why would I do that! I'm just going to get killed with you around." she replies

"Plea-" She never got to finish her reply. The cannon fires.

**Selena**

Selena had quickly picked up the stuff Crystal had and took off. She didn't want to see the hovercraft. She looked back anyway. She saw Crystal's dead body being taken inside by the claw. She could remember Crystal's shocked expression as she finished her off. She wanted so badly to say yes to Crystal's offer but couldn't. She didn't need anyone dragging her behind. No matter how alone she felt.

Selena continued dashing through the woods and looking ahead. She hears another cannon fire. _There starting the Hunt _She thought. She had to find a place to hide and fast. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. It felt like it had been hours. Another cannon goes off. She starts to wonder who it is until she realized she didn't care.

She looked up. The tree in front of her would be a perfect place to stay for the night. But to obvious. She started walking ahead when she heard them. They were coming. She dashed silently ahead and went up one of the trees quickly. She looked down.

She saw the leader, Conan, burst out of the trees where she had just been only a few seconds before. His sword was in hand covered in blood. Then the others came out. The frighting tall one, Gage, came out next to Conan. Then the girls came out and looked around. They didn't seem to know she was there.

One of the girls, Rose, ad a bow and arrow in hand. If she saw her it would be all over. She aimed perfectly and never missed. But then kept running and flew by her tree, unnoticed.

Then Demetri came out. He seemed to be the one to double check everything. He was looking in bushes and closely at the trees. He had his own sword with him. She it too was covered in blood. She shuddered as he looked at her tree. He didn't notice her it was to dark. He continued walking and then ran to catch up with the others. She sighed with relief. Then he froze. He turned and looked right at her. She face palmed and knew the end was near. But he just stared at her and brought his fingers to his lips telling to stay quiet. Then he waved and disappeared.

_Huh? What just happened? _She thought. She looked at were he disappeared and was in deep thought. Then she shook her head and jumped out of the tree and ran. She didn't want him to come back and change his mind.

**AN: There we go! My first kill of a main character. Let her rest in peace. Lol. I couldnt think of much to do with her and thought it was her time. So I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks! :D**


	24. Nat

**Nat**

Nat was awoken by the firing of cannons. She turns and Fiorela and Erin are both on there feet bags on there back. Nat jumps to her feet and rolls up her sleeping bag. She shoves it away and they all dash through the fields. The grass parts as they run through. She needs to remember there are traps here and everything is never as it seems.

They continue running as fast as possible even if the Careers aren't any where around. They can show up in a instant. Then they run right into a clearing. Its still dark out. The sun just beginning to rise. Fiorela gasping for breath. Erin looking ahead as if she sees something. But of course she cant.

Erin speaks first ", Lets go through here and find somewhere to stay. Fiorela needs a break the wound isn't helping."

Fiorela jumps up ", I'm fine I don t want to slow us down! Lets keep moving!"

Erin sighs then shrugs. We continue walking and head through the clearing. We don't need to get spotted. They came across several waterfalls. More like a _mountain _of waterfalls. It was beautiful.

There has to be several places to hide here.

She speaks up ", Why don't we hide here? Its perfect."

Fiorela looking worried says ", It could be a trap. You know those GameMakers. Anything could happen."

Erin says ", Then we will have to be careful, so lets stay here."

They nod and walk towards the waterfalls. They go around until they found a small entrance perfectly hidden by vines and other plants. The go inside and Nat looks back. They could see everything from here. They could get away easily if they saw someone coming. She even saw some smoke from a fire in the distance. Somewhere in the jungle area. She turns away and goes inside.

They cave was huge. It looked like it was endless. They continue walking in when a knife flies by her head. They all spring into action. The boy and girl from district 12 come running out and attack with there little amount of weapons. There girl falls quickly when Erin swipes at her neck and the cannon fires. The boy looking desperate and scared turns to run. He falls quickly with a knife in his back. The cannon fired. Fiorela goes up and take it out putting it in her pocket. Nat smiles. _We aren't as bad as we thought we would be..._She thought. But realizing this she knew it would be harder when they had to split up. She hoped it wouldn't have to be her to kill them...

She sat down and looked through there bags. She found a full first aid kit with everything, two loaves of bread which was surprise because they almost never have bread here, and a canteen. That was it. There was no water in it and nothing else there, the sleeping bags took most of the room for everything else. They all had knives though so they were ready if attacked. She looked around to find some things the district 12 kids have. They had some matches and night goggles. Just what they needed. She added them to the bag.

Fiorela shifted uncomfortably ",So what are we going to do now?"

Erin snaps out of a daze and replies ", We could go back to sleep and be active at night. So we can be ready when the Careers come around."

They both look at Nat.

She speaks ", I guess we could do that...Sounds like a fine idea to me."

They nod with agreement and all get out there sleeping bags and huddle together. Nat quickly falls asleep thinking whats going to happen in the future.

**AN: So am I doing good? Do you just _love_ it? Or hate it? I need to know! Please Read and Review and if there is something wrong with your character or want to send a gift to your tribute tell me! Thanks and R&R.**


	25. Rose & Cain

**AN: OK people another reminder! PLEASE tell me if something is wrong with your person OR if you want to send a gift it could save there life!...Or not. BWHAHAHA -coughs-. But yea tell me and here is the next Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Rose**

They had been running for hours and were finally going to take a break. It was only mid-afternoon and they were somewhere in the jungle section of the arena. The arena was just to huge who knows what other environments it might have?

They stopped to set up camp under a few trees and in view of other areas. They haven't had a very good hunting day either. They only found one person and killed him quickly. She was starting to worry. There had been at least 4 other canons that fired that wasn't them who caused it. It could have been a trap though...Or murder.

She shacked the thought out of her head and got ready to rest. She slipped into the sleeping bag she was in before getting kicked in the side.

She yelped ", OW! What was that for?"

Gage looks down at her and growls ", Your going to be the look out. There a problem?"

She replies ", Why me?"

Conan jumps into the conversation as the others watch ", Because your the best one here with the bow so we need you to keep watch if someone comes around."

She shoots back angrily ", I doubt that any of these kids would come anywhere NEAR a career pack of SIX!'

Conan's voice rises ", Well it doesn't matter you are going to obey orders and keep WATCH!'

Rose screams back ", What you worried that you cant fight back against a few weak children? How sad!"

By now everyone is up on there feet watching. Rose and Conan having a stand off.

Conan growls ", I don't think it is a good idea to talk to me that way Missy."

Rose replies sarcastic ", I can talk to you any way I want!"

They continue bickering until Rose realizes what a huge mistake she is doing and stops.

Rose ", I'm sorry Ill keep watch I just cant think straig-" she gets cut off by the cool smooth texture of a sword at her throat.

Gage speaks up holding the sword ", Who said there was six of us? There can always be five."

Rose stutters and says ", P-please I have a brother b-back home. Give me one last chance."

Gage replies ", There are no chances in the Hunger Games."

Then he pushes his sword forward and the canon fires. Roses head rolls away.

**Cain**

Cain watched as the conversation had unfolded. They all watched dumfounded until Gage had the sword to Roses neck. They didn't know how to respond. He just watched as he killed her off. _She had a brother?_ He thought. But he shook the guilty thoughts out of his head. He did to and he promised he would get back to him. He had look out for #1.

They watched as Gage put his sword away and the claw comes and takes Roses dead body. They all try to shake off the moment. They had to be careful some weren't ready to break this alliance just yet.

Demetri speaks up trying to break the awkward silence ", Sooo...Who is going to keep watch now."

Gage replies ", You. Since you insist."

Demetri doesn't fight back and nods with a grim expression. Sure doesn't want what happened to Rose to happen to him. They all begin to get comfortable and fall asleep. Cain stays up a while longer to see if they all actually go to sleep. They do. He nods to himself and lies down, but not without keeping his sword right next to him. Because...you never know who you can trust.


	26. Althney

**AN: I just wanted to say Thank you to the people who are still reading my story :D Its what keeps me going and knowing that I still have some readers. Thanks ChattyKitKat, SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic, and prim4ever! Ill keep this story going and so you all know Ill have another one up when this one ends if you want to join (not the same tribute please) And who knows? Maybe one of your tributes will win in this one! Not hinting or anything. -hint hint wink wink nudge nudge- ANYWAY Here's the next chapter!**

**Althney**

Althney trudged through the jungle arena, or the arena section of it that is. So far she has made it through the bloodbath and the first day and night. It was already becoming nightfall for her second time and she has been doing fine. Even though this damn jungle was scorching hot and now she has a nasty sunburn. And to top it off she was chased down by a couple of angry mutts. She continued walking with her empty bag at her side. She wasn't so lucky. All she had was a small sword and a canteen that was stolen. That boy was fast...and a coward. She grew dizzy. She had to take a break. Or find some water and fast.

She continued going towards the sound of water that she has been hearing for a half hour now.

She growls to herself ", Where is it?"

She pushes through the trees getting scratched up and scarred. She falls out into a small clearing. Ahead of her is a small river flowing through. She had a nasty grin on her face as she run over and took hand fulls of water. She continued drinking in bliss when an arrow shot above her head. She looks up to see the Career pack staring right back at her in the distance. Demetri , the boy from 4, holds a bow in his hand. He never was very good. He shouts the rest of them awake. She curses at her mistake and turns to run. She dashes and disappears into the trees.

She runs as fast as she could no matter how tired and hungry she was. Shouts and angry yells came from behind her and the sound of quick footsteps following. She runs slashing her sword through the branches to make the path quicker. Then stops and puts it away because it will make her easier to find. She continues running as fast as possible. Her stomach growls in pain and hunger with the lack of food. She continues running. Panting she looks back and still hears them coming. She turns and goes another way. She quickly climbs up a tree and starts jumping from one tree to another. Continues climbing higher and higher and farther and farther.

She looks down and sees nothing. She listens closely. Nothing. She squints into the night and doesn't see or hear anything. Did she get away? She wasn't sure. She slowly skimmed down the tree. She looks around and sprints through the trees silently. She grins knowing she finally has gotten away.

_BAM!_

She slams into a chest of someone much bigger then her and falls to the ground right on her butt. She looks up angrily and sadly knowing she has failed herself and her family. It was Gage. Her eyes widen with surprise and she smiled trustingly. He promised an alliance if she needed it. Now would be the time. Perfect.

She speaks up ", You still up for that alliance?"

Gage raises and eyebrow ", Didn't you se-...oh never mind"

She quickly turns hostile again and glares.

She replies ", See what? What is it? You saw the Careers? Are they after you?"

Then she froze. She remember something. One of the voices. It was _his._ It made since. He was huge and menacing. He was a perfect alliance. And she...she..she was just someone to fall into the trap of his and kill off quickly.

Gage grins sinisterly ",So you recognize me now?"

He slowly takes out his sword.

She knew it was all over. And she thought she had _feelings _for this guy. She used the last defense she had. She begged.

"Gage, please, let me go. I have family at home. Lots and I am the one who takes care of them. Please I'm begging let me go and next time we cross...Will fight it out. Please."

She knew it wouldn't work but then she was caught off guard. Gage`s eyes flickered different emotions then he stepped back and put his sword away.

Then he replied ", Your lucky they weren't here to see me let you go because then I would be dead."

He gave her a warm smile. Or as warm as you can get with a guy like that. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Maybe her feelings changed. She smiled back. He nudged her along.

Gage says ", Now get out of here before they get here and lets hope we don't have to cross paths again..." His eyes said the rest "_, And so I don't have to kill you."_

She quickly nodded and turned away and took off into the jungle leaving him behind. As she left she couldn't wipe the smile, or more of a smirk with the way she hardly smiles, off her face.

**AN: So that was it guys! Was it good? Tell me! AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO GIVE YOUR TRIBUTE A GIFT! It could save there life AND make it creative. Read and Review please. THANKS!**


	27. Erin

**AN: wow I m getting even more happy cuz lots of people noticed I m writing again XD which is great. And well had reminder to send something to ur tribute and only two items so make it good and well I m getting to that point to where I only have a few minor characters left. OH  
NO! So that means more people are gonna die...For me it kinda sad cuz I feel guilty but there not real and stuff. I enjoyed making them and regret killing some off so quickly (Crystal cuz she was funny and forgot what what I was gonna do with her and people really enjoyed her. Also Rose cuz she was a good fighter...) but everyone is gonna die sooner or later so yep that's it! I've been talking to much so here is the next chapter!**

**Erin**

Erin was awoken by the sound of the anthem playing and Fiorela shaking her awake.

", Get up we need to see who died today!" she whispers quickly and then hears as she runs out of the cave.

Erin picks herself up and finds her way out her stuff already at her side. She walks up and grabs at Fiorela`s shoulder for reassurance as she says who died today.

"A Career died from District 2, the girl from 4, boy from 9, boy from 11, and both from 12. Which was us," She said and could tell she had a smirk on her face.

Nat breaks into the conversation ", So how many are left? And why are one of the Careers dead? Did they break up? Was there a trap?'

Fiorela replies ", It could have been a trap, or person. I remember in one game when the Career killed another for disobeying. But it could have been a trap...Who knows?"

Erin stares blankly and listens as they think of what could have happened. They talk about where they should go next and what they need. But Erin cant get her mind off one thing. _We are going to have to split up soon. _She thought. She counted the ones dead. There were thirteen. Eleven where left. What was Erin going to do? She didn't have anyone to really go back to and her family didn't care. She could always help Fiorela survive. Or Nat. She didn't know. She might as well...

She pondered on that thought when she heard a squeal from Fiorela.

Fiorela shouts ", We have a gift! A gift!" Then she lowers her voice. "Who is it for?"

She hears as Fiorela opens there small silver bag with the gift inside. (Or as she was told it should look like)

Fiorela talks puzzled ", I font think it is mine. I've never seen this knife in my life. You Nat?"

Nat replies ", Never. It isn't mine. Erin?"

By now Erin is on her feet going to Fiorela.

"What does it look like?" She asks.

Fiorela replies ", Its a bronze knife. Never seen it before in my life."

Erin gasps. Tears begin to fill her eyes and she holds back a chocked sob. Her sister cares? She remembers this knife and the memory it holds.

_Flashback. It was when she still was living with her family. She was five at the time and got into everything out of curiosity. She wanted to know everything since she couldn't see. She remembers finding the knife and playing around with it. She loved they way the smooth texture felt and would press it onto her cheek. Her sister had stormed in and yelled at her saying it was dangerous and hers. She then took is and never found the knife again. She cried for days wanting to play with her new toy but nobody would let her have it and soon later she forgot about finding other curious things to mess with._

Fiorela snaps her out of her daze by snapping in her face.

She speaks up ",Its m-mine. It was my sisters."

Fiorela presses the knife into her hand. Then they both leave to pack up knowing she needed a moment to be alone. This knife was all she had of her family. Her brother used it during his hunger games. She knew what she had to do now. Her family _did _care and wanted her to make it home. She gripped the knife close to her that has already caused so many deaths and walked backed towards the cave.


	28. Gage

**AN: hey guys sorry about not having a chapter up Thursday or Friday! I had piano practice Thursday and Friday was kinda a break/ something with a friend. SO that's how it will be every Thursday and Friday unless I get some time in or feel like it XD Thanks and here's the next chapter!**

**Gage**

He walked back to camp after watching Altheny go and had stood there for a good solid half hour. He had watched the sky to see the dead tributes. Six died today. There were eleven left. He thought about how long he would need to stick with these Careers. Not much longer. He had to get rid of some fast. He finally made it the to the pack and they were already questioning him and what took so long.

"Where were you? Is she dead?" Conan asked

Ruby looks at me shaking her head.

Demetri smirks near the fire.

Cain smiles into his now cleaned sword.

He finally spoke up in an angry growl ", No she got away. She was to fast. But it isn't MY fault." He looks over at Demetri. "You should have killed her. You were watching!"

Demetri fights back ", Well it isn't my fault I suck with a bow! You knew that to! Its your fault that you killed Rose and your fault that she got away! Don't come blaming me!"

Ruby nods ", He has a point..."

Cain responds ", Its actually true. It is Gage`s fault. He should have known better'

All look up at him.

Conan crosses his arm. ", I think its time Gage left." He said.

Gage growls ", WHAT? NO! I have been the best one here for you all! And anyway do I look like the kind of guy to catch people? NO! I'm a fighter not a tracker!"

They all seemed to sway with the what he said.

Ruby speaks up ", Well that is true to..."

Cain just rolls his eyes and Demetri lets out a humph.

Conan narrows his eyes and looks at Gage non trustingly.

"Fine." Is all Conan says. They all turn back to what they were doing cleaning there weapons ready to continue hunting. Gage smiles to himself and goes to clean up his sword. By the time they finish they are all packed and dashing through the trees for there next kill.


	29. Selena

**Selena**

Life has been good to her so far. She hasn't had any other encounters with the Careers and she had made it through so far. She found a good water source and was very comfortable in the wood area of the arena. She had a few matches left, canteen, some bread which was a surprise to find, and hunting knives.

She yawns and stretches the tree she is in. Its been quiet lately. She has ran into any other tributes, which has been nice. She didn't want to have to kill to many people but sooner or later she would have to. Maybe she could sit out and let everyone kill each other off. That would be impossible nobody has been able to do that in the whole entire games. She laughed slightly at the thought. She looks off into the distance being able to see very well in this tree.

There seemed to be no end to the arena. Everywhere she looked there was another area. She squinted and could slightly see a desert far out in the distance and on the opposite side a ice cold wasteland. Nobody would be going there.

She slides down from the tree and starts walking through the woods. She still could not get her mind off what happened the other night. Demetri let her go. Why? Why did he do that? He could have gotten himself killed...She shook the thought out of her head. She didn't care. It was another trap he had to get her to trust him. So when he splits up with his alliance he could get her easily and kill her. Well she wasn't falling for it.

She continued walking finally realizing something The GameMakers had a plan. Sooner or later life wouldn't be so easy. They will have a trap. They crave the blood. She began to worry. She had to be ready. But as on if on cue they ground began to shake hard. It sent loud vibrations all over the arena. The ground cracked and screeches could be heard from who-knows-where. Then it suddenly stopped. She looked around confused. Was that it? She shrugged and continued walking she turned away and slammed straight into someone. She opened her eyes to see she was face-to-face with Crystal.


End file.
